The Past Comes Home
by The Four Minds
Summary: Ready for a twist? Guess who's in the last chapter? A look into Saber's past. See her life through her eyes and watch out for the suprise at the end.
1. Default Chapter

The Past Comes Home

summary: A quick look at the past of the Pack member known as White Saber. There's an interesting twist at the end.

This is a short story that Puma actually started writing, but she easily loses interest. I (Wolfsong) thought it the makings of a good Pack story, and with her permission and suggestions finished it. I don't know if you'll be able to tell where she stops and I start.

The Prologue

The wind was fierce and raged with a howling vengeance here in Siberia. The snow storm had let up a little since it started early that morning. He had arrived around six in the morning and it had taken him all day to get there. It had been seven years since he had seen the little warm cabin in the woods. He could still picture it like the day he left. He'd never did want to leave, but he couldn't stay either. The people in town had been getting very suspicious before he left. He knew he was different, but that didn't matter to the one person who had actually cared for him, Svenda Polav. She was the only reason he had left. He was afraid that if he stayed it would hurt her, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He loved her. His only regret was that he didn't tell her why he left. His only reason was he couldn't stay. That was that.

Now he had returned. Full of hope and anxiety that nothing had changed. That she still loved him, and wanted him back. It was a foolish dream, bit it was the only thing he had to hold on to right now. _'Just a few more feet,'_ he thought to himself. He was close enough now to smell the wood burning in the fireplace and to hear soft, mumbled voices. _'Voices? I wonder who else is there?'_ he thought. When he reached the door he knocked, gently rapping. Someone whispered "Go to your room, darling" then opened the door.

"Oh my God," was the shocked reply.

"It's been a long time, Svenda, but I had to see you again," he said looking to the woman before him.

"Victor? Is it really you? Please come in." A tiny stream of tears started to run down her check. She had ice blue eyes and dark brown hair. He stepped into the little cabin where they had spent so much time together. All it consisted of was two rooms. One a kitchen/living area and the other was the bathroom. "The place hasn't changed much I see."

"No, not really," she paused a moment. "Why did you come back, Victor?"

"I had to see you again and explain something," he replied.

"Like why you ran out on my? That kind of hurt you know."

"I can explain. The people in town were starting to talk and I knew if I stayed here they'd try to run us out. I didn't want you to get hurt that way. So I did they best thing I thought I could. I left."

"I would have gone with you. I loved you, but when you left I thought you didn't love me," she explained.

"No, no, no. It wasn't because I didn't love you," he said, taking her in his arms.

"I waited for you for a year. After that I had to move on." She sat up and dried her eyes. "There's someone I want you to meet," she said getting you. She walked to the back room. A moment later she came back with a child hiding behind her. "Victor, this is Illya, my daughter. Illya this is Victor Creed. Now dear don't be afraid. Go on and say hi." The little girl stepped out from behind her mother and gently said "hi."

Victor's eyes grew wide and his mouth gaped a little. The child was snowy white with cat like ears and tail, blonde hair and blue eyes like her mother's. "Why hello," he stammered. She smile sweetly then looked to her mother for directions.

"Honey, why don't you go back in the room and play?"

"Okay," and she was gone.

"Wow...um...I...goss. Is she...mine?" he asked nervously.

"No. She's not." His expression sank a little. "Illya is only five. I'm sorry. I had to move on."

"So who's the father?" he asked in a more hurtful voice.

"I don't think it matters. He died when she was three. Barely remembers him."

"I'm guessing the unique traits come from his side of the family," he stated.

"Actually he was human, just carried the mutant genes," she explained meekly. "She looks more like you though."

"She does, doesn't she?" he said smiling a little. Truthfully, inside, he was upset, disappointed, and a little angry. "Well, you have a beautiful daughter. It was nice seeing you again..."

"You're leaving?" she cried.

"I don't think I can stay. Not like this," he said getting up.

"Why don't you stay?" she begged.

"Apparently you've moved on. And so should I." He hugged her and gave her a peck on the check. "Good bye, Svenda." Then he left, back into the freezing cold. The weather outside felt about the same as he did inside. The more he though about it, the angrier he became. "I don't need her any way. I don't need anyone," he said softly to himself.

Svenda watched him walk away for a second time. She hoped the best for him and prayed he'd be okay.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Illya said tugging on her mother's skirt.

"Okay, darling. Let's get you something to eat." She left the window view wondering what might have been.

End Prologue


	2. Thin Ice

Sorry this has taken so long, you all know how holidays are. That added to traveling in Israel, it's been kinda crazy. But here we go again.

The Past Comes Home chapter one: Thin Ice

"But Mom, I want to go to town with you. It gets boring here doing my lessons or playing outside," the twelve year old Illya complained.

'No, dearest. You can't come with me to work. I tell you what. When I get home we'll go out and get you a new coat. Yours is getting a little worse for wear."

"Okay, fine. You promise?" the girl asked looking up with hope-filled eyes.

"Yes, I promise. Now just make sure your lessons are done before I get home."

"Yes, Mother."

"There's a good girl." Svenda kissed her on top the head then left for work.

Illya went to the table and started her earth science homework. "All the other kids get to go to school to learn this, but no. I have to stay here," she smarted-off bitterly. She quickly settled down and got all her work done. "There," she stated proudly. "Finished. Now I can go and play," she thought. Illya loved the wintery wonderland outside. Today was perfect. Clear blue skies and enough snow on the ground to go up to her mid-calf. Illya could spend hours outside without getting cold.

"One of the advantages of having fur I guess," she mused one day to herself after falling face first into the new fallen snow. She was fascinated by the way her white fur blended in. Once she was sitting by a tree when a snow leopard came right up to her. She was for sure it was going to eat her, but it just stared at her before nuzzling her a little and walking off. Ever since then she's had a secret nickname for herself. White Saber. She tried White Leopard, but it just didn't fit.

She walked aways into the woods behind her house to a little spot that was surrounded on all sides by tall bushes. She liked to go there and think or just listen to nature. Here mom would be home in about four hours. Until then Illya was free to run around, care free.

When Svenda returned home Illya was more than ready to go. "Okay, make sure your tail's tucked in and don't forget your hat."

"I know, I know, Mother," Illya said putting on her big fur hat and scarf. From their house to town wasn't very far, and since they didn't own a car they had to walk; which took about twenty minutes.

The town of Archangel wasn't very large consisting of one general store, a court house where most of the city functions were held, a doctor's clinic that doubled as his home. A fine restaurant, clothing and other small, family owned stores, church and a few residential houses spread about. In the middle of the town was a pond where people could go ice skating if they wished. Illya and her mom went into the clothing store.

"Evening, Mikail." Svenda called out cheerfully.

"Why hello, Svenda, little Illya," the store owner greeted them coming out of the back room. He was in his early thirties with green eyes, sandy hair accented with strong handsome features. "What can I do for you?"

"We're here to get a new coat for Illya. Do you have anything on special?" Svenda asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I do indeed. Just received a new shipment in today. Looking for anything you especially want?" Mikail asked Illya kindly.

"Can I look at all of them?" the girl asked taking the scarf from around her head and unzipping her current coat a little.

"Here let me take your coats for you," Mikail offered reaching to take the items. Illya looked to her mother for permission first. When Svenda nodded, Mikail took and put their coats over in a corner. Svenda didn't worry too much about people seeing Illya's face, Though it was extremely white, it wasn't as fury as the rest of her body. Her excuse for it was when Illya was first born she became deathly ill. She hadn't been delivered by a doctor, and those that had seen her since didn't know what she had, or what had caused it.

"This way ladies. Let me show you where they are." Mikail led them to the back of the shop. "Please, take your time."

"Okay. Let's see what we have here," Svenda said picking through one stack of coats while Illya looked through another.

"Oh, Mom! I like this one!" Illya cried out after a while holding up a black leather coat with white fur trimmings.

"Try it on. See how it fits." Illya put the coat on, then turned in circles so her mom could get a good look at it. "Well, it looks like it fits well enough for a couple years of growth. Is it comfortable?" Illya nodded. "All right. Mikail," Svenda called to the front. "I think we found one."

"Ah, excellent choice.," he commented as they came out. " Just let me wrap this for you." He took the purchase and folded it.

"Illya, if you want you can go on outside. Play in the snow, watch the people skate."

"Okay." the girl replied. She ran, put her old coat on, then went outside.

"She's such a cutie, Svenda."

"Thanks, Mikail. How much will that be?"

Meanwhile, Illya was outside watching the people walk by or skating around on the pond. A noise caught her attention. Shouts and screams coming from the far end of the pond filled her ears. Like any curious twelve year old, she went over to investigate. What she saw shocked her. A little boy had fallen through a thin sheet of ice and was struggling to get out. She sprinted ahead at full speed towards the drowning boy. No one else had seen him, so she figured she had better do something before it was too late.

When she got there Illya dropped to her knees and threw her hand out. "Here. Grab my hand!" she yelled. The little boy struggled to reach her. When he finally did, Illya held on as hard as she could as she pulled, dragging with all her might until she was able to grab his pants and roll him out. "Are you alright?" she asked him. He just looked up at her and started crying. "Shh. Don't cry. Hey! Someone, this little boy just fell in," she hollered and people started closing in on her.

"Oh my God! My little boy! Thank you very..." the woman stopped in mid-praise to stare at Illya. At that time Illya noticed all of the people mumbling. At first she thought they were mumbling about the boy, but as she listened closer, she heard what they were saying.

"What's wrong with her?"

"What is that?"

"That isn't normal."

Illya wondered what are they were talking about. A gentle breeze blew against her face, through her hair, across her ears..._ "Across my ears! Oh, no!"_ Illya raised her hands to her head and felt for her hat. It wasn't there, but laying a few inches behind her. It had been knocked off when she was pulling the boy out of the water. And now her cat-like ears were visible for all the world to see.

Svenda had heard the commotion and went out to see. When she saw her little girl in the middle of things she ran to her side.

"Illya, honey, What happened?"

"That little boy fell in the water and I pulled him out. Then when everyone came over here they stared at me and started mumbling. Like they are now." The crowd was getting louder. Illya now spoke in a whisper. "I think they saw my ears."

"Let's go," Svenda said taking her little girl's hand. The crowd followed for a bit then broke up. Svenda and Illya got back home safely. Thankful that there were no other incidents had occurred.

End chapter one. 2 coming.


	3. Unexpected

And here's the second chapter of Illya's life. Hope you enjoy!

The Past Comes Home chapter two: Unexpected

"That was a close one," Svenda sighed, "Are you okay? You could?"

"A little," Illya replied taking off her layers of clothing until she was in a long sleeved shirt and her custom pants that had a hole for her tail in them.

Svenda moved to the fireplace and started a fire. "That'll make you a bit warmer. What happened out there?"

"I just stepped outside when I heard someone hollerin'. I saw the little boy in the water and raced to help him. No one else would. I got there and pulled an' pulled 'til I got him out. Then I yelled for someone to come help and a crowd started gathering around us. That's when I noticed my hat had fallen off and my ears were showing," she finished saying, touching her pointy ears. "Mom, why were those people staring at me?"

"They're just not use to seeing anyone like you, and they're very critical about change or anything that is different. They're almost hateful towards it."

"Think they'll do anything?" Illya asked a little nervously. Svenda sat down in a nearby chair.

"I hope not, but we can't be too careful. Let's wait awhile for our next shopping spree."

"Okay. Can I go make us some hot coco?" Illya asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure thing, honey. Just be careful," Svenda answered. Watching her daughter walk to the kitchen area she hoped that nothing would come of this incident, but she had a very bad feeling.

The next day was beautiful, and possibly the warmest day of the year so far. Since it was Saturday, Illya and her mom slept in. When they woke up Svenda fixed bacon, eggs, pancakes with homemade blueberry syrup, and biscuits in gravy.

"Thanks, mom. This is an awesome breakfast." Illya praised.

"I thought if would be nice to pig out this morning." She chuckled, so did Illya. At that time there was a knock on the door. Svenda got up and answered it. Illya went into the bedroom.

"Mikail! It's a little early for a house call. How are you?"

"I'm fine. You forgot Illya's coat yesterday in all the excitement. I thought I'd bring it over for you," he said sweetly.

"Oh, we didn't even realize it. Won't you come in." She allowed him through. He seemed a little anxious. "Is there something wrong?" She asked after seeing his nervousness.

"Well, actually there is. Um...I don't know where to begin. Yesterday I heard what some of the people were talking about and just wanted to know if it's true." Svenda looked everywhere but his eyes. "I'm not like the others in town. I'm not prejudice to...differences. I just wanted to tell you that a couple of trouble makers are starting to get people rallied. If it's true then I suggest you two hide out for a while."

She stared at him a moment, weighing him then sighed deeply. "Illya, honey, come on out. It's okay." When she came out Mikail took in the view of her. She was wearing a short-sleeved shirt, jeans, and her tail was lightly swinging behind her, and her cat ears twitched this way and that in nervous motions. Mikail stood in shock for a moment.

"Well, who would have thought."

"You don't hate me, do you Mikail?" Illya asked. He walked over to her .

"Of course not, but I wish I would have known sooner." He patted her arm and noticed the fuzziness. "This must be nice in the cold weather."

"Very," she said sheepishly. He turned back to Svenda.

"You could have told me, you know." His voice was almost hurt.

"Illya, go to your room." When the young girl had disappeared, Svenda said, "I was scared, Mikail. When Arcady died I panicked. I didn't know who to trust. So I decided not to trust anyone. Seemed easier that way." She was starting to cry.

"Hey, now. It's okay. Everything will be okay," he comforted, taking her into his arms. "I always thought Arcady was stupid for leaving that night. Just to get a bottle of whiskey. He was never right for you. Drinking half the time, sleeping the rest."

"Oh, like you were better for me," she said cuttingly, moving across the room from him.

"You knew how I felt about you. Just because my family had other ideas doesn't mean I wouldn't have chosen you first. I still feel the same. Always have."

Her expression softened when she stared into his deep green eyes. "Oh, Mikail. I'm sorry. I know." She walked back and hugged him. He looked down at her, secretly never wanting this moment to end . Svenda ran her fingers over his eyes to wipe away the tears. There was a moment when neither breathed. He leaned forward and gently brushed her lips with his. When she didn't back away, he slowly deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to him. She, in turn, ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him even closer. It felt like they couldn't get close enough. They broke off, then he kissed her lightly once more.

"I feel the same way, Mikail. I have for a while," she confessed.

"Wish I'd know sooner," he said still holding her. "If it's alright with you, I think I'll stay here with you two. Just until things cool down."

"I don't know." He could hear the hesitation in her voice.

"What do you mean you don't know? Wouldn't you feel safer with me here?" he questioned. She punched him playfully.

"It's not that. I just don't think I could trust myself around you alone."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that with little Illya around," he said pulling her still closer to kiss her on the forehead.

"Thank you so much, Mikail, for being here. For always being there for me. Hopefully things will look up," she replied.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Well, it's late." He smiled. "Think I'll crash on your couch tonight."

"I'll bring you some pillows and a cover." She went and got them, then fixed the couch up. "You know where we are if you need us. And thanks again, Mikail."

"No problem." He turned out the light and got comfortable.

End chapter two. 3 coming.


	4. Found and Lost

Let's get three done as well.

The Past Comes Home chapter three: Found and Lost

The next morning was a lot drearier then the day before, but Svenda felt oddly better then she had yesterday. She filled the sink with water to wash her face, then looked back in the bedroom to the precious little girl, fast asleep, curled in a bundle of covers. She walked into the front room to put on some coffee. Mikail was still fast asleep on the couch. His cover had fallen from him tossing in the night. She picked the blanket up, and covered him again. A silent moan escaped his mouth as he snuggled deeper into the couch. She put a pot of water on the stove to heat up then got out the coffee strainer and coffee grounds and two cups.

Ten minutes later, the water was boiling. Svenda poured the hot water into the strainer then poured her a cup. She was drinking her cup at the counter when she felt someone push away her hair and plant soft kisses on her neck and shoulders.

"Good morning, Mikail. I made you some coffee," she said turning around. He placed a warm kiss on her soft lips then replied.

"I'd love some." They sat down at the table, each cradling their cups.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Like a baby. Had a dream about you too," he said, his voice hiding the playfulness.

"Oh, really. What was it about?" she asked taking the bait.

"Let's just say I woke up very...happy." He chuckled slyly. She stared at him a second then spoke again.

"Mikail, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, love."

"Do you ever miss her?" she asked quietly.

"Sometimes. A part of me loved her dearly. But then most of my heart always belonged to you. And now, all of it does." He clasped her hand in his and smiled reassuringly to her.

"Mama?" They heard from the bedroom. "Mikail? What are you still doing here?" Illya asked.

"I decided to stay with you two. Just until things cool down a bit," he answered.

"Cool. Mom, what's for breakfast?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"There's left over bacon and toast if you don't mind it cold," she replied.

"Thanks." Illya got out a plate and fixed her food. Then she walked over to the couch and sat down. Svenda followed Illya's movements with her eyes.

"Mikail, I'm worried. What if something does happen?"

"Don't worry. Nothing will. But if something does happen I'll take care of you both," he promised.

"Mikail, I want you to promise that if anything ever happens to my you'll get Illya out of Russia."

"Svenda, nothing is..."

"Promise me, Mikail," she pleaded interrupting him.

"Okay," he spoke softly. "I promise," he agreed taking her hand.

The rest of the day went by quietly. Illya played outside for a couple of hours under the watchful eyes of Svenda and Mikail. She could feel something was amiss, the tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. Night was quickly falling, so the three decided to content themselves with hot chocolate and a game. Illya had to go to bed at nine, but Mikail and Svenda stayed up a while. They sat together by the fire place and talked about the day.

"Yeah, it was funny when Illya hid and jumped you," Svenda said as he sipped at another cup of coco.

"She hid in the snow pile. She has an unfair advantage." He laughed. "She is so sweet, Svenda. Your life must be so full." She nodded her head.

"Sometimes it seems like something's missing."

"What?" he asked setting down his cup and taking her hands in his. "What could be missing from your life?" He stroked her jaw line, eyes locked on her face.

She looked up to his face and said, "Love."

"Oh, but you do," he breathed softly, leaning closer to her. About that time there was a knock at the door. Svenda laid her forehead next to his and sighed.

"It's eleven at night. Nobody goes visiting this late. No one comes here at all." She went to answer the door, but looked through the window first. "Oh, no!" she screamed. "Mikail, get Illya."

"Mommy, what's wrong? Mikail?" At that time they heard, "We know you're in there, freaks. Come out here now, and we might not hurt you."

"And if we don't?" she yelled back.

"We'll burn this little shack down," the leader screamed.

Svenda turned to Mikail who was comforting Illya. "What should we do, mommy?" she asked from inside Mikail's arms.

"Mikail, will you take her out the back door, please," she said solemnly.

"You're not going to talk to them are you, Svenda?" Mikail asked astonished.

"I have to. Or I'll lose the house."

"But you could lose your life." She just looked at him. "Fine. Come, Illya. Let's go play in the back yard." He led her outside and around to the corner of the house to watch. "Stay quiet, little one. I'm here with you."

All the young girl could do was watch with tear-filled eyes as the door opened and her mother stepped out. She could tell they were having a heated argument, and it seemed to be getting worse. All of a sudden Svenda was yanked into the middle of the crowd, kicking and !" No one paid attention to her yells, no one but the man named Mikail and the shivering girl in his arms.

He had to keep her safe. Illya was Svenda's life. But he promised to go back for her. He ran, carrying the girl in his arms, away from the house, the crowd, the screaming. As they started to turn Mikail slipped and cried out in pain. When he rolled onto his back Illya could see the ancient bear trap engulfing his right knee. Another scream cut short. Illya looked to the crowd in time to see was her mother's body go limp.

"Illya, run!" Mikail screamed. Panic turned to fear and she ran, away from everything.

End chapter three. 4 coming.


	5. A New Life

And here's chapter four.

The Past Comes Home chapter four: A New Life

This chapter skips around some, hitting some of the more important parts of Illya's life. The part where she meets Sean is shortened because of the chapter in "Scrambles" that covers her past.

Five years later, the young teen watched as passengers were loaded onto the large ship. She had watched this dock and its ship for years, learning everything about it from the crew members to areas she could use as an entrance. This was it. She had to get on this boat set sail for America. She had saved up as much money as she could between her travels from her homeland to Italy. Now she would finally be free. Now was her chance, and she took it, making her way onto the ship and down to the lower level.

There she found a suitable hiding place close to a bathroom. There she would spend the four week trip hoping no one would find the white furred girl.

On the third week of the voyage Illya decided to go exploring. After climbing two decks she heard voices and began heading away from them. Rounding a corner she ran face first into another teenager. He had clasped his arms around her. After a short conversation, Sean, the teen she had ran into, invited her to join him for diner. He had promised not to turn her in, so she accepted.

That meeting had went well and was filled with delicious food. They had talked, really about nothing. She had learned he was from Ireland and had been in the military, though he wouldn't talk any about that. After their meeting she hadn't seen him again, but occasionally found rolled napkins of food on the last three days of the trip. Finally the ship reached land and they docked. From there she decided to look for a job, and begin her new life.

"New York. This must be how the immigrants felt the first time they had freedom. Now," she thought looking around. "Where to start?"

The next year, in the small town of Seymour, Indiana, Illya had started her new life easily. After settling down here she began perfecting her English and to take a few night courses at the local high school, where she had decided to study law. Her main goals were to get her GED and find a good job. A year later, she had her GED and a high school degree in law, now she was working at a law firm and studying to get her private investigator's licence.

During her time in America, Illya had learned there were others like her. Others whose outside appearances did not comply with the norm. There wasn't many here in this town, but most of the citizen's were friendly and accepting. Most of them. There were a few, though, in her neighborhood who would express their feelings strongly towards her. She didn't let them get to her. All her life growing up she had hidden from the world. That had gotten her mother, and possibly her mother's best friend, killed. She would no longer hide. Whenever she would get depressed about it she would think back to that night of the crossing when she had first met someone like her. He had been tall with short bronze hair, raspberry skin, pointy ears, and sharp canines that could only be seen when he smiled. And he had smiled often that night.

"Miss Polav," a kind voice spoke ending her thoughts, "I need that file on the Smith versus Coldman case."

"I've got that right here, sir." She handed the older, whiter haired man the requested file. "Anything else?"

"If you wouldn't mind going down to that nice little café and pick me up a latte, I'd greatly appreciate it." He handed her the change and extra. "Get something for yourself as well."

"Thank you, sir," she said walking out of the one story building in down town Seymour. The café was only a block away, and a pleasant walk as well. This life she had was great, but something still felt like it was missing. She walked into the café, ordered the latte and a bagel for herself, all the while reviewing for her PI exam tonight.

"Cynthia, is Miss Polav in?" Mr. Mathersons asked through the intercom.

"She just came in, sir. Would you like me to send her in?" the young secretary asked as she viewed the cat-like PI leaning a slim hip against her desk.

"Yes," came the short reply. Cynthia sighed.

"I'll never be as good a secretary as you were, Illya."

"Yes, you will, Cy. It takes time. I didn't think I'd make an investigator, but...I did," Illya said sweetly. The twenty year old Russian had settled in well to this life and soon after receiving her GED had become a private investigator. "Guess I'd better get in there."

"Can I just say something?" the younger woman asked. "I love your accent." Illya just laughed and walked through the door.

"Ah, Illya. Good to see you. How have you been?" Mr. Mathersons asked.

"I'm good, Chuck. And you?"

"Fine, fine. I called you here on...uh...personal matter." Illya's head crocked. "I received a letter from an important law firm in Chicago. They've informed me they have been looking for a good private investigator. I told them I had the best." Illya just stared at him. "Illya, they want you to come to work for them."

"In Chicago," she gasped.

"The pay is better than anything you'd ever get here." He saw the look on her face. "Illya, I know this has been the only place you've set foot in since you left your home. And I know how scary it can be moving to such a big city, being use to small towns like this." He smiled and patted her hand fatherly. "You'll be fine. You'll see." Then she smiled. "And if..." he went on, "you get there and you don't like your new surroundings, there's always a place for you here." Her fears subsided, Illya stood, shaking hands with Chuck.

She took the papers and said, "Guess I had better packing." And smiling warmly, she left. Off to a new life.

End chapter four. The fifth and final in this story coming. This one really jumps, but you'll understand at the end why. Maybe some of you have guessed it already.


	6. Familiar Faces

And here's the final chapter for this story.

The Past Comes Home chapter five: Familiar Faces

Chicago. The Windy City. Bright lights streamed from every corner of the vast landscape of metal and glass. Five years in this city, she knew it like the back of her white furred hand. Shortly after moving to the Windy City, the young woman, Illya Polav, had taken the job as a private investigator working with a major law firm. She had created a wonderful life for herself that included her great job where she used her special gifts to easily track her targets, a nice apartment, and enough income to be happily pleased and not wanting for much in life.

This night, as she sat perched on an old building on the rundown side of Chicago, she thought briefly of her past, pushing all the pain behind her. This had become her nightly routine since her second year here. She had started her late night vigilante adventure when she had spotted an older lady being jumped and beaten for her purse. She had reacted too late, and was not able to stop the men, and unfortunately, the lady had not made it.

From that moment on, Illya realized she could not protect everyone as a private investigator. But as the cat-like mutant White Saber- the nickname she had given herself in childhood- she could watch out for the rest of the city. Soon after this new chapter in her life started, she had found out she could control winter weather patterns. She would use that talent on occasion, but mainly she relied on her enhanced senses.

What had drawn her to this Godforsaken area had been rumors of a gang fight large enough to involve half of the city. She had come in hopes of a chance of stopping this before it all started. She watched as several burly men jumped out of a large black van. They headed into one of the rundown buildings. She followed, choosing a high window to watch from. _'Love_ _the sense of balance that comes with being a cat,'_ she thought happily, but continued her surveying. She could hear muffled speech patterns. She moved to press her delicate cat-like ear against the glass. The voices stopped. A shot went off.

All she felt before she landed half on her side, half on her feet was a sharp searing pain in her right shoulder. Pulling her hand away, she saw the scarlet blood staining her white skin. She waned to cry out in pain, but wouldn't, knowing that would draw unwanted attention. But then she heard the heavy boot steps coming fast behind her. She would have to run, but the throbbing pain caused her to move slower. The foot steps were accompanied now by voices, angry ones. The pain was causing her vision to blur bad enough that she didn't realized she had turned down a closed alley. The brick wall was the only thing that stopped her. She huddled against the wall, crying. Her injured shoulder throbbed and the bleeding had not stopped.

The booted steps stopped suddenly. She was afraid to open her eyes. Then a new sound came. The sound of bodies connecting with pavement. Were they fighting amongst themselves over who would get the prize? Her? She was still too scared to open her eyes. She could hear moans and groans, probably from the men following her. But there was a new voice. It sounded harsh and angry. And it was screaming in a language she didn't know, it was neither American or her own native Russian, but it sounded familiar. All at once the voice and sounds of fighting halted.

"Hello, White Saber," the strange voice announced. "I told you I wouldn't forget once I saw you." She looked up and saw the raspberry colored hand outstretched before her. It was Sean. What was he doing here? She reached as to take his hand, but pulled back when pain rippled through her body. "Easy now, carid. You're going to be fine. We'll just get you home now." Gently he lifted her into his arms as if she were a new born kitten. Her head rested against his chest and soon she was sleeping.

When next she opened her eyes, Illya found herself laying on a soft bed, bit it wasn't a normal one. Going to get up, she felt something heavy on her shoulder. She moaned at the weight.

"Easy. I know the bandages are heavy, but that was a nasty wound." the voice said softly.

"I told you. You should have taken her to the hospital, Hunter." a new voice spoke.

"You've done your part, Clay. Thank you." Sean didn't even look at his guest in the shadows. "You know your way out." And then the stranger left.

"Hunter?" she questioned when the door was slammed unlike your own, White Saber." He laughed then became serious. "What were you doing in that area? And dressed like you are?"

"It's a costume," she said referring to the white cloak and garb she always wore. "As to why, that's what I do every night."

"Get shot in the shoulder?" he teased.

"No. I follow criminals, and catch them. I'd heard there was a possibly gang fight going to go down there tonight," she confessed as he helped her to a sitting position. "And yourself, why were you there?"

"Much the same as you, really. Little different." She gave an inquiring glance, so he went on. "I heard a large drug lord was going to be showing up to trade goods."

"So which story is true?" she asked standing, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Don't know. Didn't have a chance to find out. I saw you running, possibly hurt-I'd heard the shot- and decided to follow."

"Good thing you did," she said sweetly, her accent ringing. "Did I thank you, by the way?"

"No need, carid. You being fine is thanks enough."

"Who was that?" she asked out of nowhere.

"An acquaintance. He's sort of a doctor. Don't worry, he owed me one."

"Why didn't you take me to the hospital, and how do you know me?"she asked confused now that her mind wasn't foggy.

"First off, I know how the people in this city reacts to those who are different. I didn't want you going through that. Two, I have several contacts in this city," he answered.

"It wouldn't have bothered me," she said in regards to the first. "I deal with it every day."

He sighed, still glad of his decision. At the hospital they wouldn't have been able to talk like this. "It's been a long time, Illya."

"Eight years. You've been doing well?"

"Yes, you?"he replied.

"Fine. Moved here five years ago." She smiled, she had thought about him much since the night on the ship crossing the Atlantic. "What do we do now? Let them run?" she asked after a moment.

"If your shoulder wasn't hurt, I'd say let's go after them." he answered looking over her shoulder.

"Then let's go," she said moving from his touch. She could stand fine now.

"You're hurt, and even it you weren't, how could you find them?" he pointed out.

"Have you forgotten one very obvious thing," she laughed placing a lone finger on his thick chest. "I'm a cat, and therefore have cat like senses."

"And therefore," he said holding the hand on his chest, "you can track them."

"We can," she said slyly. "Together." He smiled at that.

From that moment on they had worked together, catching bad guy after bad guy. Traveling all over the nation for three years. Now Illya sat staring at the sapphire bracelet he had given her for her twenty-ninth birthday. A little more than eleven years since they had first met. She was thinking about all they had been through when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," she said walking to the door. She gasped when the door was fully open.

"Hello, Illya," the man said.

"Mikail?! How?" She couldn't get anything out.

"Yes. I'd like you to meet my wife." Mikail announced. Illya was not prepared for this when the man she had known as a child years ago stepped back and revealed...

"Mother?!"

The end? (Evil, yes. Bravo Puma)


End file.
